


In Between Worlds

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 Спецквест [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, OOC, POV, Romance, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, do not copy to another site, sex fantasies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Гарри Поттер и, с одной стороны, фантазии, а с другой - учитель зельеварения, владеющий легилеменцией.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Harry Potter
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902310
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	In Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Between Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682729) by Moriar-tea221b. 



> Кинк на внешность, фантазии, динамику «учитель-ученик», отработки.

Я ничего не слышал — кроме оглушительного шума в ушах. Но даже этот надоедливый и настойчивый звук показался мне странно приятным. Я сидел, уставившись — и впервые осознавал это — прямо в знакомое лицо напротив. Точнее, лицо находилось в нескольких футах от меня, а прилагающееся к нему тело сидело на стуле, за учительским столом.

Моя челюсть медленно отвисла от удивления. Рон ощутимо ткнул меня в бок и что-то прошипел, кажется, что я буравлю взглядом Снейпа — в очередной раз. Ну и что? Мерлин, Рон наверняка даже и не заметил, что в данный момент делал Снейп! Мои глаза, которые многие сравнивали с изумрудами, смотрели прямо в черные глаза профессора, напоминающие черные обсидианы. Наши взгляды соединились наподобие стального троса — казалось, их невозможно разорвать. Сердце бухало прямо в ушах вперемешку с грохочущим в голове шумом, который и не думал умолкать. Мне с трудом удалось оторваться от созерцания черных глаз, но что-то подсказывало, что "трос" не оборвется.

Мой взгляд медленно скользил по тонким чертам лица напротив — и вдруг у меня появилось странное чувство, будто я вижу его впервые. Его лицо светилось в пламени свеч, резко и привлекательно. Контуры казались тонкими черными нитями, могущими порваться при малейшем прикосновении. Его бледная мраморная кожа находилась в тени — чистая и безупречная — и как это мне это раньше не бросалось в глаза? У корней волос эта бледность переходила в совершенную черноту — такой резкий переход от белого к черному должен был выглядеть неестественным, но он казался просто идеальным, будто так и было задумано. Бледное лицо обрамляли шелковистые черные волосы, которые вдруг перестали выглядеть для меня жирными — а просто бесконечно мягкими, и я невольно представил себе, как запускаю в них пальцы. Скулы профессора были такими же бледными, как и остальная кожа; я мог описать их одним словом: прекрасные.

А потом я посмотрел ниже — и окончательно забыл обо всем на свете. Тонкие губы цвета, который используют для неброского макияжа девушки. Как розы. Мне даже не пришло в голову призадуматься, всегда ли губы Северуса выглядели так, или он действительно нанес какой-то блеск. Тут появилось то, что буквально ошеломило меня: его уголки губ немного приподнялись, глаза же невозмутимо продолжали смотреть на меня. Что это могло означать? 

Мысленно я обругал себя. Идиот. Конечно, каждый знает, что значат приподнятые кончики губ, но — почему — отважился я на такой мысленный вопрос — он улыбается мне? Мне?

Все это настолько выбило меня из колеи, что я невольно вновь провалился в эту мои-руки-в-его-волосах-фантазию. Я как наяву ощущал шелковистую мягкость его волос, как будто они и в самом деле скользили сквозь мои пальцы. Я мог видеть, как моя рука медленно движется к его затылку — все будто бы происходило на самом деле. И я клянусь, что почувствовал, как чужие губы коснулись моих, как я провел языком по тонким губам, чтобы узнать, соответствует ли их вкус внешнему виду…

Мой рот был по-прежнему приоткрыт от удивления, когда я, внезапно очнувшись, увидел, что снова смотрю в черные глаза, прожигающие меня насквозь. Я и не знал, как мог настолько выпасть из реальности. Теперь взгляд Снейпа изменился, раньше я точно не видел в нем этого выражения. И внезапно мне стало ясно: он находился в моем сознании. Мои глаза расширились от шока, когда я осознал, <i>что</i> он только что в нем увидел.

Пульсация и шум в ушах мгновенно стихли, сменившись громким шипением. Благодарю бога, наградившего Гермиону выдающимися умом и реакцией, потому что <i>я</i> точно не смог бы спасти зелье от взрыва. В мгновение ока Гермиона наставила палочку на опасно бурлящий котел и предотвратила извержение вулкана. А потом театрально вздохнула.

— Спасибо, Гермиона, — сказал я так, будто она спасла меня от апокалипсиса.

— Тс-с-с, Летучая мышь на подлете! — шепнул мне Рон, отвернулся от меня и сделал вид, будто ужасно занят своим зельем. Паника, задушенная на корню героическим спасением моего зелья, вновь затопила меня. Слова Рона оказались холодным душем, без предупреждения излившимся на мою голову. Я вздрогнул, одновременно застывая от ужаса — кому-то это наверняка показалось бы забавным...

И вот одетый в черное Снейп застыл слева от меня, недоверчиво заглядывая в котел. Я прикрыл глаза — кажется, сейчас начнется кошмар.

— Поттер, вам что, жить надоело? — пророкотал голос моего теперь любимого учителя. — Если бы зелье взорвалось, вам больше не нужны были бы очки — зелье выжгло бы вам глаза!

Я сглотнул. Вот это да… Ну, по крайней мере, он не орал.

— ...звините, сэр, — неразборчиво пробормотал я, но ему, кажется, было этого достаточно. Ничего не указывало на то, что только что увиденные мысли как-то шокировали его. Я ничего не понимал. Почему он не разозлился еще больше обычного, ведь на этот раз я действительно что-то натворил?

Я виновато вжал голову в плечи. Было ясно, что я снова не справился с зельем, но на этот раз дело было не в отсутствии знаний, а в простой невнимательности.

— Отработка, Поттер! — буквально прогремел голос Снейпа, но все равно не так громко, как обычно.

— Гарри, да что с тобой? Смотри лучше за зельем вместо того, чтобы пускать слюни на Снейпа! — прошипела мне Гермиона, когда тот отошел.

Я лишь пожал плечами. А что еще говорить? Гермиона гневно фыркнула и отвернулась от меня — безмолвное обещание не разговаривать со мной в ближайшие несколько часов. Ну, мне же лучше…

— Замечательно. Поскольку мы все, несмотря на старания мистера Поттера, все еще живы, занятие на этом закончено. Все свободны.

Раздались облегченные выдохи — как всегда, когда Снейп заканчивал урок. Я постарался побыстрее покидать вещи в сумку и даже не подумал о том, что Снейп забыл дать нам домашнее задание.

— Поттер, а вас попрошу задержаться.

Я снова вздрогнул, будто от удара. Черт, черт, черт! Моя сумка выпала из рук, взгляд не отрывался от столешницы, на которой лежал, подрагивая, кончик крысиного хвоста. Рон сочувственно посмотрел на меня, а Гермиона гордо прошествовала мимо с высоко поднятой головой.

— Увидимся за обедом, — проговорил Рон и испарился в сторону Большого зала. Если бы он знал! Мне крышка… Друг, называется! Просто бросил меня тут на растерзание… Зарубка на будущее: минут десять гневно смотреть на Рона, пока у него не начнет все валиться из рук. Месть будет сладка! 

"Минутку, Гарри, у тебя тут другая проблема. Соберись!" — встряхнул я себя. Не время было думать о мести. Я медленно повернулся — и перепугался до чертиков, потому что Снейп стоял в полуметре от меня. Мерлин, ну и умеет же он подкрадываться! Ведь только что стоял возле учительского стола!

— Что-то вы чересчур пугливы сегодня, Поттер, — заметил Снейп и слегка приблизился ко мне. Черт, почему он все ближе и ближе? Черные глаза с непонятным выражением смотрели на меня, и я почувствовал, как меня прошиб пот. Это было противное чувство, но тут появилось кое-что другое, гораздо более важное. Рука, которая внезапно оказалась на моем затылке. Мерлин, откуда она взялась? Снейп склонялся ко мне все ниже — и мое прерывистое дыхание вдруг замерло. Не смея дышать, я ждал, что будет дальше. Ну, в принципе, я это знал и не мог себе объяснить, почему не бегу отсюда сломя голову. Но все мысли словно сдуло, когда я почувствовал на своих губах губы Снейпа. Меня целовали мягко и решительно. Целовал мужчина, которому я еще 14,68394 минуты назад желал мучительной смерти.

Сначала я, совершенно ошеломленный, распахнул глаза — и сразу же прикрыл их. В голове не осталось ни одной ясной мысли. Мерлин, это было… невероятно… Мне теперь что, нравятся мужчины? Без понятия, но одно я знал точно: поцелуи Чжоу и рядом не стояли! Язык, скользнувший по моей нижней губе, вырвал из моей груди стон, и я подался вперед. Северус стал целовать меня с рычанием, которое вибрацией отдавалось в моем теле. Это было настолько потрясающе, что я лишь краем сознания заметил, что меня подтолкнули к ближайшей стене. Поцелуй становился все более страстным — я стонал не переставая. Было так странно ощущать во рту язык Северуса, но это буквально опьяняло. Я уже сейчас знал: я люблю это ощущение.

Вдруг — еще неожиданнее, чем начало поцелуя — Северус его разорвал. Только сейчас я заметил, что его руки сжимают мои бедра, тесно прижимая к себе. Но меня это нисколько не смутило. Я возбужденно моргал, смотря на него вверх, по-прежнему чувствуя его вкус на своих губах. Мои щеки заалели, хотя я совершенно не чувствовал себя смущенным. Странная реакция тела.

Северус пристально посмотрел на меня, и я, кажется, разглядел в его глазах пляшущих чертиков.

— А неплохие у вас фантазии, мистер Поттер, — проговорил он, почти усмехаясь, и я снова чуть не помешался. Северус немного отошел. Я увидел, что его волосы в совершенном беспорядке. Это что, сделал я? Черт, я сегодня вообще ничего не помню…

Северус слегка нагнулся влево и сунул мне в руки школьную сумку, а потом направился к своему столу. А я недоуменно смотрел ему вслед. Зачем мне сумка?

— Итак, мистер Поттер, жду вас в восемь в своем кабинете. Надеюсь, на этот раз вы явитесь на отработку без опозданий, — произнес Северус серьезным тоном, но его ухмылка выдала его с головой.

Минуточку! Отработка… Школа… Сумка! Лишь теперь я понял, зачем мне ее вручили. О господи, этот поцелуй действительно вышиб мне последние мозги! Я сделал еще пару вдохов и выдохов, чтобы прийти в себя, а затем направился к учительскому столу. Северус, кажется, ничуть не удивился, когда я схватил его за мантию и притянул к себе через стол. Я поцеловал профессора коротко и жарко, лизнув напоследок его губы. Ха, я все-таки не ошибся! 

А после этого я развернулся и пошел к двери. Ненадолго оглянулся — Северус уже что-то черкал в своих бумагах.

Счастливый, но все же несколько ошеломленный, я пошел в Большой зал и сел рядом с друзьями за гриффиндорский стол. Гермиона посмотрела на меня, как на сумасшедшего, но я мог ее понять. А Рон просто сидел и ел.

— Гарри? — спросила Гермиона. — Чего хотел от тебя профессор Снейп?

Я, молча улыбаясь, лишь покачал головой, даже не понимая, о чем она меня спросила. Я чувствовал себя опьяневшим. Кажется, я только что влюбился. Не смея в это поверить, я лишь покачал головой. Порой я действительно жил будто меж двух миров. Особенно сегодня!


End file.
